


More Than Good Enough

by faked_my_death



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Coming Out, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sirius Black, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faked_my_death/pseuds/faked_my_death
Summary: When Sirius disappears from the group on a visit to Hogsmeade, Remus is concerned. When he comes back a while later looking quite upset, it really makes Remus concerned. When the others have gone to sleep and it's just those two left alone in the common room, the truth finally comes out.





	More Than Good Enough

The three boys wait for their missing best friend as the other students start their way back up to the school. 

“Where is he?” James says as he pushes up his glasses. 

“I don't know. Didn't see him drift from me,” Remus says as he wraps his arms around himself. “It's bloody freezing out here!” 

“Maybe he's snogging a girl?” Peter suggests.

“Maybe, maybe,” Remus mumbles. 

“Caroline Smith?” James asks. “No, Kathleen Grady?” 

The two talk about what girl Sirius could possibly be with right now as Remus looks for him. It's starting to get late, they need to go. 

“Sorry, mate!” Sirius days from behind them and they all turn to see him holding a giant pint in his hand. 

“You were out getting a brew?” James asks. 

“Didn't realize the time, sorry,” Sirius says shrugging in a way that says he's not really sorry. 

“Come on,” James says as he sets his hand on his shoulder. They all start making their way back, “where were you?” 

“Hog's Head,” Sirius answers as he sits his mug at an unattended shop table. 

“We looked in there, didn't see you,” Pete says and Sirius looks down shaking his head.

“Just leave it, you two,” he says and they shut up. They know the rare tone Sirius uses with them when he just doesn't want to talk about it. They are ahead and Remus stays a little behind with Sirius who seems a little hurt. 

“You alright?” he asks him.

“You, I'm fine,” Sirius looks up at him, “just tired.” 

They get back to the Gryffindor common room and look for a spot before some first years clear the way for them on the couch. Some students have already began going to their room, undoubtedly to use up the things they had found at Hogsmaede. Some are just finishing up homework, talking quietly amongst each other. 

The four sit on the couch in front of the fire sipping on the last of their smuggled alcoholic drinks. The room is fairly empty save for the couple that's in the corner talking sleepily to each other. Remus figures out later that it's Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasly. 

“I think I'm going to bed,” Pete says as he sighs. 

“Yeah, me too. Quidditch tomorrow,” James says and the two stand up. “You coming, Sirius?” 

“I'll be up in a minute, hold on,” he says. They slowly retreat up the stairs to their room as they talk about the weather for Quidditch practice tomorrow. They watch the fire crackle for a few minutes before Molly and Arthur say goodnight and make their way up to their separate rooms. It's just those to together and Remus notice the sad look on Sirius' face. He looks at him before tapping his foot against his. 

“What's wrong?” He says tilting his head with a playful smile. When Sirius doesn't respond he drops his smile. “Hey, what happened?” 

“It's nothing.”

“Sirius-”

“I'm fine!” and it's silent. He stays staring at the fire and slowly Remus looks back at it. “I've done some things, I did something.” Remus looks at him for an explanation, “please don't look at me.” 

“Sirius, it can't be that bad,” he says instead of looking away. 

“It's bad,” he says almost like a frightened child. Remus slowly turns towards the fire, “I... like... blokes,” a small meek voice that he doesn't recognize says. “I, back at Hogmaede, shagged one,” he takes a deep breath and Remus turns back and pulls him into a hug. He wraps his long arms around him and pulls him on his chest. To his dismay he starts crying into his jumper. “I didn't know what to do. I wanted to, it's just hurt so much.” Remus strokes his hair, “He, he was older and so attractive so I trusted him. He invited me into this inn... I wanted to, but I didn't know. He started to..... and it hurt. I wanted him to slow down, but he didn't. No longer after he came did he leave me.. just there on the bed. I didn't even,” he stops talking and just totally break down. Remus continues stroking his hair, taming the wild bed head that was random until now. 

“Sirius,” he says when the cries calm down. “It's alright. I, I like blokes too. And girls. I like both.” 

“Have you ever?” he says as he keeps his head buried in his jumper. 

“Shagged one? Yes, I have. Many times before actually,: he says as he slightly adjusts them into a more comfortable position. 

“Did it... hurt?” 

“No, but I don't normally do it that way. Did he even kiss you?”

“Not, no, not really,” Sirius says as he removes himself from Remus' jumper. 

“It's not like that every time, you just have to be careful with who you chose,” Remus says as he reaches up and ruffles his hair, “he probably didn't even use a lubricating spell.” 

“I didn't even know that was a thing,” Sirius starts to smile. “God, I am so stupid. Go off with some bloke to some inn, I don't even know his last name.”   
“It happens to everyone,” Remus shrugs. 

“Is this gay culture?” he says and they both smile. They watch the fire for a couple seconds as Sirius wipes off his face and pull his hair back into a bun. 

“So that was your first time with a bloke, huh?” 

“The worst first time imaginable,” he says. 

“My first time was during fifth year in a broom cup board with a Ravenclaw. Can you imagine what it's like doing it in a cup board?” 

“Was it with Derick Lemming?” 

“How'd you know?” 

“He followed you every where, remember? Wouldn't leave you alone,” Sirius says.

“It didn't intend on it being that way, I just was questioning a lot that year,” he thinks for a moment. “Have you ever been with a girl?” 

“Almost, but no. I've snogged a couple, I've just never liked it at all,” he crinkles his nose. “God why did I force myself to do that all those years? Forced myself to snog all those girls?” 

“A rebel must have his reputation,” Remus says smiling and Sirius pushes him a little. “So all this time 'Sirius Black The Hottie Of The School Who Will Only Snog You If You're Lucky Enough' has never enjoyed any kiss, at all?” 

“Thanks for the hottie complement, but no. I have no ever enjoyed a kiss. Except this one time, when I tried to imagine it was a bloke, that wasn't bad.” 

“I couldn't even imagine, good thing I like both,” he says. 

“So you've had plenty experience with a bloke,” he says and Remus questions where he's getting at. “Can you, erm, show me what it's like?” 

“Okay,” Remus says smirking a little as he turns towards him. 

He leans forward and kisses Sirius lightly on the lips. He sets his hand on his jaw as he feels him breath against his lips in a small gasp. Sirius grabs hold of the arm that Remus is using to lean against. Remus slowly moves to where he is straddling him on the couch. He pulls back from their kiss to look him in the eyes to make sure it's okay before kissing him again. Sirius nervously sets his hands on both sides of Remus' face, trying to take in every bit of it. Remus stabilizes himself by keeping his arms straight out and in front of him as he holds on to the back of the couch. They continue kissing before Sirius pulls away.

“You should have come out earlier, we could have been doing this for a while already,” Remus says with a smile on his face as he looks down at Sirius who is panting a little. He slides his hands down Remus' chest and watches the way the fabric of his jumper go in with his hands. “Sirius,” he looks up at him, “what are you thinking?” 

“I am thinking,” he says slowly as he looks back down at Remus' chest to gather his thoughts. He looks back up, “that I want to do this again, keep doing just this.” 

Remus respond with a small smile as he kisses Sirius' forehead. Sirius closes his eyes and leans towards him a little with a fond smile on his face. In that moment Sirius wasn't ashamed. It is just those two on the couch, leaning into each other as the fire shine light on them. Remus pulls back a little and Sirius looks up at him. He slowly sets his hand on the side of Sirius' face and he leans into it. 

“Let's go to bed, Padfoot,” he says. The two get up and Remus grabs Sirius' hand as he leads them up the stairs to their room. 

Both James and Peter are peacefully asleep in their beds as the two make their way in and change into night clothes. They both fit on to Remus' small bed as they lay facing each other. Remus wraps his arm around Sirius' waist as he pulls him close. They tangle their legs and shut their eyes for sleep to come quickly to the both of them. Neither of them care about what the other two are going to think in the morning, it didn't even cross their minds. They just had each other wrapped in the others arms and that was more than good enough for either of them.


End file.
